Parallel Actions
The following are the parallel actions available to the voyager : Helping Hand (1st level) Unlike other parallel actions which must be selected to be learned, all voyagers gain the helping hand parallel action at 1st level. Helping Hand The voyager’s future counterparts reach from across time and space. On the voyager’s parallel turn, the voyager can designate an unattended object for her alternate selves to interact with. This object must be one she is holding, or one that is adjacent to her. She can manipulate that object as if she were using a standard or move action to do so, but cannot make an attack or activate magical items. If the object is unattended and is at most 10 lbs, the voyager can have it teleported to her location, into her possession. Alternatively, this parallel action can be used to preserve the voyager’s momentum; if used in this way, at the beginning of the voyager’s next turn, she does not lose any gathered points of momentum. Combat Support (1st level) At 1st level, the voyager learns two parallel actions from the following list. Accomplished Accomplice The voyager’s greatest partners are her other selves, some armed with foreknowledge of the future. When she gains this parallel action, the voyager chooses 3 skills that her parallel self can assist with using this parallel action. The voyager can use this parallel action to make a specialized aid another attempt, to assist herself or an ally. This can only be applied to attacks, AC, and checks with her chosen skills. In the case of assisting in a skill check, she may assist herself or an ally adjacent to her. In the case of attacks and AC, the voyager may assist herself or an ally against an enemy adjacent to her. On a success, like a normal aid another check, the voyager applies a +2 bonus to the next application of the chosen action (as long as that action comes before the beginning of her next parallel action). At 6th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the bonus gained from this aid another check increase by 1. Unlike other aid another checks, the bonus granted by this ability cannot be altered by other effects (including traits and feats that influence aid another bonuses). Assisted Escape The voyager can receive a nudge from her counterparts across time and space, causing her to disappear momentarily and reappear in a slightly different position. On the voyager’s parallel turn, the voyager can teleport 5 feet. Unlike a normal teleportation, this teleportation allows her to stand if she was prone, and frees the voyager from effects that would physically restrain or reduce her movement, such as the entangle spell or a grapple. At 7th and 15th level, the distance the voyager can teleport with this parallel action increases by 5 feet. The voyager can expend her psionic focus to use this parallel action as an immediate action after taking damage, being targeted by a combat maneuver, or being affected by an ability. Dual Threat The voyager’s parallel selves can present a danger to enemies, extending her effective reach. When the voyager uses this parallel action, she designates a square adjacent to her. For 1 round, she can threaten and flank creatures from this square, as well as from her own location (as normal). If a creature provokes an attack of opportunity while adjacent to this location, the voyager can make an attack of opportunity against that creature as if she were occupying that square, even if she is out of reach normally. While this parallel action is active, the voyager’s attacks of opportunity deal bonus damage equal to the voyager’s class level. Foreshadow The voyager’s alternate selves can prepare the way for their present-day counterpart, pointing out paths and targets of least resistance. When the voyager uses this parallel action, she creates a path of connected squares up to 20 feet long within her line of sight. At 3rd level and every 4 levels thereafter, the length of the path can extend an additional 5 feet. For 1 round, the voyager can move through these squares at full speed, even if they are occupied or would cost her additional movement normally (though she cannot end her movement in the space of a creature of her size or larger). She can even run or charge in such situations. Her movement within these squares does not provoke attacks of opportunity, including while leaving or entering these squares. If the voyager moves in such a way that normally necessitates that she move in a straight line—such as a charge—she can change the direction of her movement freely as long as she remains within this area. Phantom Feint The voyager’s temporal allies show a pseudo-real set of the voyager’s actions, letting her fake out her enemies. The voyager chooses an empty square adjacent to her to generate a temporary image of herself. She then determines its action from the following list: * The image seems to make a misstep. Any creature that threatens that square must succeed at a Will save or make an attack of opportunity against it. Afterwards, they cannot make additional attacks of opportunity for 1 round. * The image seems to strike out at a creature adjacent to it, forcing their attention from the voyager to it. The voyager can immediately make a feint against this creature, using her Intelligence modifier instead of her Charisma modifier on any applicable Bluff checks. Unlike a normal feint, a successful feint from this parallel action affects all of the voyager’s melee or ranged attacks against the target until the end of her next turn. Time Manipulation (3rd level) At 3rd level, the voyager learns two parallel actions from the following list. Fast-Forward The voyager’s parallel selves can accelerate the timeframe of herself or a creature adjacent to her. For 1 round, all of the affected creature’s modes of movement (including land movement, burrow, climb, fly, and swim) increase by the voyager’s Intelligence modifier times 5 feet (minimum +10 feet). When the affected creature gains this bonus, they can immediately move up to their speed (using any movement mode they possess), as if they had taken a move action. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. If they choose to do this, they become staggered for 1 round afterwards. Rewind The voyager can use her parallel turn to pull herself back to an afterimage of herself, teleporting herself from her current location to her afterimage (even if her afterimage is out of her line of sight). If the space is occupied, she appears at the nearest available space (determined randomly, if needed). This causes her afterimage to disappear, though she can create a new one as normal afterwards. The voyager can also expend her psionic focus as her parallel action to mark her current afterimage with her current hit point total until the end of her next parallel turn. If the voyager uses a parallel action to return to an afterimage marked with a hit point total, she can change her current hit point total to the value marked by the afterimage (whether it is higher, lower, or the same as her former hit point total). If this total is somehow higher than the her current maximum hit points, her hit points are instead set to her maximum total. Pause The voyager’s parallel selves can direct their focus into attempting to stop the flow of time around a creature. A creature adjacent to the voyager vanishes as if they were affected by the time hop power for 1 round unless they succeed at a Will save. Unlike time hop, however, creatures affected by pause leave behind a phantom image of themselves during their absence. A creature successfully affected by pause cannot be affected by it again for one round after it returns. Manifesting Support (7th level) At 7th level, the voyager learns two parallel actions from the following list. Lightning Focus The voyager’s focus is her lifeline, and her parallel selves can assist in maintaining it. For one round after this parallel action is used, she can regain her psionic focus as part of a move action, moving up to her speed and regaining her psionic focus with the same action. If she has the Psionic Meditation feat, she can regain her psionic focus as a swift action. Power Echo The voyager’s alternate selves gather and hold an echo of the next power she manifests within 1 round. The echo itself, once created, lasts until the end of her next turn. If she manifests the same power as an echo before it expires, the voyager expends the echo and is refunded half power points she spent on the second manifestation (rounded down). This ability cannot be combined with other effects that would refund power points; only the highest refund applies. A power whose cost is partially-refunded will still charge a new echo, if the voyager used this parallel action again in preparation for it. Special Delivery The voyager can prime her afterimage with psionic energy that synchronizes with her own. For one round after this parallel action is used, creatures other than the voyager who are adjacent to her afterimage take a –2 penalty on saving throws. In addition, the voyager can use her afterimage to deliver her powers. While this effect is active, the voyager can use her afterimage’s location instead of her own when determining the line of effect and range of her voyager powers. Advanced Support (11th level) At 11th level, the voyager learns a parallel action from the following list. Keep Watch The voyager’s senses extend to her afterimage. For one round after this parallel action is used, the voyager can use all of her available senses to perceive her environment as if she were occupying the space of her afterimage as well as herself. In addition, where both the voyager and the afterimage can see, the voyager can see invisible creatures. While this parallel action is active, the voyager takes a –2 penalty on Perception checks due to the mixture of senses from herself and her afterimage. When attempting to locate the source of a sound or sensation perceivable from both her afterimage and her own location, however, she instead gains a +4 bonus due to being able to triangulate the source from both places. Paradox Shift The voyager’s parallel selves reach out and disrupt the flow of time, causing the actions and actions made against a another creature within 5 feet of her to become inconsistent. Until the end of their next turn, the affected creature gains a 50% miss chance against attacks made against them, and their attacks suffer a 50% miss chance. The miss chances from this ability do not stack with itself or with concealment; if both the miss chance from paradox shift and a miss chance from concealment would be applied to an attack, the higher one is used. Backup Plans (15th level) At 15th level, the voyager learns a parallel action from the following list. Emergency Stasis The voyager’s partners set up a safety net for the voyager or a creature adjacent to her. The voyager can expend her psionic focus to use this parallel action as an immediate action. For one round after this parallel action is used, if the target of this parallel action would die, they do not die and instead enter a state of temporal stasis for a number of rounds up to the voyager’s Intelligence modifier (minimum 1). Any hit point damage taken is retained, but effects that would kill them are removed. While in this state, the creature cannot be harmed but cannot act. At the end of each of the creature’s turns in this state, they regain hit points equal to their character level and heal 1 point of ability damage (if they have currently taken any). The voyager can choose to end this effect on other creatures as a free action. If it is the voyager undergoing this effect, she maintains faint awareness of her surroundings but cannot act or use her parallel actions. Each turn, she can decide to either maintain the effect and end her turn, or to end the effect and take her actions. Reversal of Fortune The voyager’s companions guide her towards the most favorable outcome. For one round, she can reroll a single d20 that she rolls, and take the higher of the two rolls. The choice to make this reroll is taken after learning what the results of the roll would be. A voyager can also activate this ability as an immediate action to reroll a single d20 she just rolled. If she does, she must skip her next parallel action. Parallel Intrusion (19th level) A voyager learns the following parallel action at 19th level. Parallel Intrusion The voyager’s parallel selves can interfere directly, breaking through into the voyager’s time stream to act as she would for a brief instant. When the voyager uses this parallel action, she gains one round’s worth of actions as if she had manifested the temporal acceleration power. She cannot use parallel actions on this additional round’s worth of actions. Once this parallel action is used, she cannot use it again for 1 minute. = Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Voyager